Bóveda de recuerdos
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: El veneno recorría sus dedos, impregnando su pálida piel, pero en lo único en lo que Draco se permitía pensar era, en que esa noche, después de diez años repletos de recuerdos agridulces, Harry, su héroe, su salvador, su igual, le entregaría el mundo a sus pies. Esa noche, serían libres y dejarían de sobrevivir, vivirían. Dark!Drarry.


_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página, avisadme. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Advertencias** : No tiene en cuenta el epílogo. Dark!Drarry.

 **Palabras:** 6,074

 **Capítulos:** 1/1.

 **Imagen de portada:** hecha con imágenes extraídas de pinterest.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Títulos navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **bóveda de recuerdos** , Angelito Bloodsherry

 **[draco & harry]**

Draco desmenuzó con cuidado la _cerbera odollam_ , sin importarle que el tinte blanquecino del veneno tiñese la yema de sus dedos.

¿Por qué iba a molestarle?

Era su trabajo después de todo. Si tenía que morir por un incidente, aunque esperaba de todo corazón que no fuera por un veneno tan letal como ese, no había mejor sitio que su laboratorio ni mejor motivo que la causa que le hacía levantarse todas las mañanas.

No necesitaba repetirlo en voz alta para tenerlo claro.

Soltó las flores deshechas en un cuenco de barro, desprovistas del veneno, que se extendía entre sus dedos peligrosamente, impregnando su piel, mientras observaba como las lágrimas de _veela_ cubrían los pétalos, y, con un movimiento de varita, recogió las hojas del mismo árbol y las dejó caer en el interior.

Una sonrisa tironeó de sus resecos labios al saberse poderoso. Sin embargo, por un segundo, solo por un mísero segundo, al ver los ingredientes hirviendo en magia, se atrevió a preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su alrededor, a su mesa de trabajo repleta de tratados de magia negra, de pergaminos amontonados llenos de anotaciones desiguales, de ingredientes de dudosa procedencia y a los viales con líquidos irreconocibles y altamente peligrosos para el ojo inexperto.

Fue en ese momento, justo en ese instante, mientras el veneno corroía la piel de sus dedos, cuando comprendió que, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo completamente con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, con lo que ocurriría esa noche, no quería dar marcha atrás.

Quería hacer sufrir.

Y quería que ocurriera gracias a él.

Quería hacer pagar a todos aquellos que una vez tuvieron las agallas de mirarle por encima del hombro. Destrozar a cada idiota que tuvo la mala sangre no solo de señalarle por un estúpido error que cometió cuando niño, sino por hacer lo imposible, lo inimaginable en el bando de la luz, para asegurarse que ese niño herido y perdido no tuviera un futuro en la sociedad inglesa.

No había perdón para esos hijos de Circe.

Con manos temblorosas, con la sensación enfermiza de que en cualquier momento iba a quebrarse como si aún fuera ese chico de dieciocho años en las celdas de Azkaban, recogió el vial con sangre y lo derramó en el cuenco, dejando que el fuego azul lo consumiera junto al veneno, creando así la mezcla perfecta.

Un par de lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos, surcando su rostro y destrozándole un poco más. Cayeron en el interior del cuenco, perdiéndose entre los olores y los líquidos letales. Sonrió, más bien fue un amago de sonrisa vacía, pero igual de efectiva.

No sabía qué efecto tendría el agua salada en la cocción, pero poco le importaba a estas alturas. Si estaba muerto por dentro, ¿qué mal podía hacer en una poción hecha para dañar?

Recuperó la varita, se sentía fría y ajena al tacto, seguramente por el veneno de la flor, y realizó un complicado hechizo en una lengua impronunciable, mientras sentía como la magia oscura recorría su sangre, imponiéndose sobre el veneno y permitiéndole acceder a su núcleo mágico para acabar con la base de la poción.

Un poco más, murmuró imperceptiblemente, un poco más y podría derrumbarse contra el frío suelo.

No había terminado el encantamiento cuando sus rodillas cedieron, cuando su varita resbaló entre sus dedos y la vista se le nubló. Sin embargo, no llegó a tocar el suelo, porque unos brazos familiares lo sostuvieron y lo apretaron protectoramente contra un pecho musculoso.

Uno que conocía demasiado bien.

Su salvador.

Su héroe.

Sonrió, esta vez lo hizo sinceramente.

—¿Qué mierda, Draco?

Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Diez años habían pasado desde la guerra.

Draco sentía que había sido ayer cuando abrazó a su madre por última vez antes de que lo enviaran sin miramientos a Azkaban.

Lo condenaron a cadena perpetua simplemente por tener la marca en su antebrazo izquierdo. No lo juzgaron por haber dejado entrar a los mortífagos en el colegio ni por haber atentado contra la vida de varios estudiantes para asesinar a Dumbledore, tampoco, maldita sea, por ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

No lo juzgaron y punto.

Era tan injusto como eso.

El patético intento de Ministerio declaró, a las pocas horas de obtener la victoria contra Voldemort, que toda persona portadora de la Marca Oscura se pudriría en Azkaban o sería abatida, si oponía resistencia, o si tenía suerte, por los aurores.

Fue una masacre.

Su padre murió por los aurores al intentar defenderlo.

Su madre se suicidó a los pocos días de que se llevaran a su hijo a prisión. Draco lo supo por esos estúpidos guardias que le traían la comida y el agua con sabor a pis. Todavía sentía náuseas, escalofríos, de recordar esa mañana, la que consideraba la peor de la historia de su mísera vida, cuando llegaron para burlarse de la noticia.

Sin preocuparse para nada de que lo que estaban haciendo era decirle a un hijo que había perdido a su madre. Pensó durante semanas la mejor forma de morir, sabiendo que los aurores no se lo consentirían, o de intentar hacerles daño de alguna manera.

Cualquier cosa que opacara el dolor asfixiante.

No obstante, no hizo falta, porque la mañana de Navidad, meses después de su encarcelamiento, antes de recibir ese asqueroso desayuno, saltaron las alarmas. Se asustó, por supuesto que lo hizo, pero no tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo cuando supo que Azkaban había caído en manos de un nuevo Señor Oscuro.

Draco podría haberse asustado.

Podría haber gritado pidiendo que un auror lo asesinara.

No sucedió.

Quedó paralizado, acurrucado en una esquina con olor agrio, cerca de lo que se suponía era su baño, y se abrazó con fuerza, como si así pudiera pasar desapercibido, protegerse de cualquiera que quisiera venganza contra él o contra su familia.

Era un movimiento estúpido.

Una prueba de su cobardía.

Sin embargo, nadie vino queriendo venganza.

En realidad, Draco no recuerda escuchar los gritos de dolor ni de victoria, solo de oler el miedo en el aire.

Que nadie quisiera matarlo no era sinónimo de que nadie entrase a buscarlo, porque eso sí que pasó. Draco, sin abrir los ojos ni levantar la cabeza, casi tiritando no por el frío, sino por el puro terror, fue consciente de los pasos firmes y decididos que cruzaron el cubículo; de alguien que se arrodillaba a su lado, dejando una distancia considerable entre ambos, y le tocaba el brazo desnudo.

Hacía meses que nadie le tocaba con tanta ternura.

Hacía meses que el contacto físico no le hacía sentir nada salvo ganas de gritar o temblar.

—¿Malfoy? —Si Draco tenía que ser sincero, diez años después, en ese momento, su cabeza fue incapaz de asociar esa voz preocupada, que habría reconocido en cualquier parte y en cualquier circunstancia, con la persona con la que había convivido siete años—. Estás a salvo, ¿me oyes?

Y claro que lo había escuchado.

Ese día, ese 25 de diciembre de 1998, cuando descubrió su rostro, sus ojos empañados en lágrimas, y se cruzó con la mirada esmeralda de Harry Potter, supo que su vida había vuelto a cambiar y no estuvo del todo seguro si había sido para bien.

—¿Potter?

—Ven, cúbrete con esto —susurró mientras le tendía su capa. Draco, a pesar de estar medio ido, pudo notar el temblor en los dedos callosos de Potter, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de sus acciones—. Vamos a salir de este agujero.

En ese momento, al dejarse cubrir por la capa negra del gryffindor y arrastrar fuera de la celda, no se percató de que el señor oscuro que los guardias decían que había aparecido, ese que había estado en la sombras esperando el momento adecuado para hacerse con el poder, era nada más ni nada menos que el salvador del mundo mágico, el _niño-que-vivió-dos-veces._

Su cara rajada.

—¿Por qué? —graznó al tropezar con el cuerpo de uno de los guardias, casi a la salida de Azkaban. Potter no le respondió, al principio imaginó que se debía a que estaba demasiado concentrado en romper las barreras anti-aparición para decir nada, pero, en realidad, y eso lo sabría meses más tarde, era porque no supo qué responder.

No sabría decir por qué se arriesgaba por Draco Malfoy.

Draco se aferró con fuerza a la túnica de Potter, casi a regañadientes, y cerró los ojos, dejándose embriagar por su olor y su cercanía, ese que asociaría a hogar a partir de ahora.

Meses después, se negaría a reconocer, entre risas e insultos velados, que era su lugar favorito en el mundo.

Lo era.

Y lo sería hasta su último latido.

* * *

Draco había pasado diez años conviviendo con Harry Potter, algo que habría considerado impensable cuando crio. Al principio, para qué iba a engañarse, unos días después de abandonar Azkaban y de descansar como Merlín merecía, creyó que se moriría si se mantenía bajo el mismo techo que Potter sin poder ver la luz del sol y en un lugar tan horrible como Grimmauld Place.

En serio, ¿en qué estaba pensando su tía abuela al decorar el lugar?

Potter le había salvado la vida. Era un hecho, ¿pero a qué precio? ¿quién le decía que esa supuesta protección que le estaba ofreciendo no era en realidad una puñalada trapera de alguien que había perdido la cabeza en algún punto entre la guerra y la asquerosa transición? Draco no se sentía seguro allí, no ahora que estaba lúcido, nutrido y no podía quedarse bajo las sábanas fingiendo que el mundo no existía.

¿Qué quería Potter? No eran amigos y nunca lo serían. Todavía, eso sí que era patético, le escocía en el orgullo que el moreno le rechazase en el tren. ¿Qué podría querer de él para haberle salvado cuando estaba claro que no había dejado escapar a nadie más? El apellido Malfoy no significaba nada ya.

No tenía dinero ni propiedades.

No era nadie.

Mentiría si dijera que no estuvo asustado, que no sintió como el miedo trepaba por su espalda como algo frío y pegajoso.

Porque lo hizo.

Estuvo acojonado durante horas.

Pero, Potter, una vez más, demostró ser el héroe de pacotilla que siempre creyó Draco que era. Esa tarde, cuando Kreacher, un elfo doméstico que estaba casi en los huesos, apareció solicitando su presencia en la sala, Draco nunca imaginó que se encontraría con un Potter tímido y nervioso.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —le preguntó al ver que no se había movido del quicio de la puerta, ¿pero cómo podría? Ni en sus mejores especulaciones se habría imaginado ese escenario—. ¿Té? ¿Bebes café? Está un poco fuerte para mí, pero a Hermione le encanta, así que…

Potter estuvo casi una hora divagando, pero al menos le dio la suficiente confianza como para sentarse en un sofá, realmente cómodo, y tomar una taza de té caliente sin temer por su vida.

Era todo un avance.

Y el té no sabía a vómito.

Aunque si se paraba a analizarlo con más detenimiento, era un verdadero milagro navideño estar en la misma sala que San Potter, o nuevo Señor Oscuro, sin estar lanzándose hechizos o insultos sin ton ni son.

—¿Por qué me has salvado? —Se aferró a la taza vacía con fuerza y se obligó a mirarle a los ojos, porque era la única manera de saber si lo que le iba a decir era verdad o simplemente una patraña de mentiras, porque dudaba que Potter se hubiera vuelto tan buen mentiroso en esos últimos meses.

Potter no respondió inmediatamente. Se tomó el resto de su bebida, que por el olor que desprendía se trataba de whiskey de fuego barato. Draco se preguntó si Potter habría tenido las narices de ir a una taberna de mala muerte a por él o si tenía tan mal gusto que ni se había dado cuenta de la basura que había comprado.

Era tirar el dinero.

—Quiero hacer justicia —empezó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no dejar entrever lo mucho que le afectaba decir aquello, pero Draco era más listo, ni esos meses en Azkaban le había hecho olvidar aquello que mejor se le daba—. No merecías ir allí.

—Mentira.

—¿El qué?

—Mentira a lo de que me has salvado porque quieres hacer justicia —La taza desapareció de sus manos, por magia élfica, seguramente ese estúpido habría notado que estaba a punto de quebrarla. Potter le miraba fijamente y, por Salazar bendito, esa mirada quemaba—. Sé sincero o me marcho.

Potter no perdió los papeles como Draco había esperado, simplemente se quedó ahí parado, observando con sus intensos ojos verdes como si el rubio fuese algo sumamente interesante. No podía serlo. Estaba horrible, no quería que nadie le mirase de esa forma tan cruda porque le hacía sentir patético.

Un rubor se extendió por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Te odio —masculló, apretando los puños contra sus muslos—. ¿Por qué mierda me has salvado? ¿Por venganza?

—No, Malfoy no. Te he salvado porque…, se lo debo a tu madre. Y antes de que estalles, déjame decirte que no me arrepiento, porque realmente no merecías estar allí.

Draco fue incapaz de replicar eso.

Después de ese intento de conversación comenzaron una rutina un tanto extraña que duró varias semanas donde casi ninguno de los dos compartía algo que no fueran simples saludos o algunas preguntas de cortesía. Así fue hasta que todo saltó por los aires.

Literalmente, y no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos, sino del propio Ministerio. Draco no había vuelto a pensar en el hecho de que los guardias de Azkaban habían etiquetado de mago oscuro a Potter hasta esa mañana de finales de enero, cuando entraron con una orden de captura, aunque tal vez fue cuando Potter, casi sin pestañear, se deshizo de ellos.

Bueno, no fue del todo así. Hubo fuegos artificiales, cosas explotando y muchas palabrotas.

Y su primera erección desde hacía meses, pero Draco prefería no pensar mucho en que se puso cachondo viendo a San Potter deshaciéndose de unos aurores molestos y soltando palabras malsonantes a diestro y siniestro, no quedaba bien.

Era vulgar.

También fue ese el día que tuvieron una conversación en condiciones, donde Potter se rompió y le dijo que la oscuridad le había tendido la mano cuando creía que no habría nada a lo que aferrarse para seguir viviendo en un mundo donde nadie aprendía de sus errores, donde los héroes de guerra no eran muy diferentes a los mortífagos.

Fue una conversación cruda pero real; desprovista de escudos emocionales y miedos infundados, donde dos niños que una vez fueron separados por prejuicios y por una guerra, se unían a una causa común, a pesar de no saberlo en ese instante.

También fue el día que Draco se masturbó hasta desfallecer en un baño mugriento y con un patético hechizo silenciador. Por no decir que también fue la noche en la que llegó a la conclusión de que Potter era su mejor baza, aunque fuese una locura, y que estaría a su lado en esa guerra fría contra el mundo mágico.

Porque Potter tenía tanta buena suerte que era imposible que esta vez se estuviera equivocando de bando.

* * *

Harry estaba desangrándose en la alfombra del salón.

Draco dejó caer la taza de café al verlo.

Y sí, le había llamado en su cabeza por su nombre, no sabía exactamente cuando había pasado ni por qué, pero bien poco le importaba, especialmente porque estaba seguro de que lo había dicho en voz alta y de una forma muy poco masculina, ya que el idiota estaba a nada de perder el conocimiento y aún así se atrevía a sonreír de esa forma, como si acabara de salirse con la suya.

Iba a matarlo con sus propias manos.

Sin perder el tiempo, pero prometiéndole sin palabras que después lo quemaría vivo, salió corriendo escaleras abajo hasta su laboratorio. No necesitó más que unos segundos para localizar el equipo de emergencias, repleto de todo lo que iba a utilizar para salvar a su señor oscuro particular.

Llevaban dos años viviendo juntos, dos años de risas, miradas que lo decían todo y no decían nada, y de una cantidad exorbitante de peleas donde más de una vez habían acabado tirados en el suelo, lamiéndose las heridas, sin querer reconocer algo que era obvio para ambos, pero impensable decir en voz alta.

No era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en la tensión sexual, pero, por supuesto, la cabeza de Draco trabajaba muy bien así, con presión en todas partes.

Hacía medio año que la Comunidad Mágica Internacional había catalogado a Potter como una amenaza real, no como un intento patético de señor oscuro que es lo que era, pero el gryffindor resultó ser más inteligente de lo que esperaba, porque se las había apañado para tener aliados hasta debajo de las piedras, se hacían llamar la Resistencia por más contradictorio que eso pudiera sonar.

Draco, la primera vez que lo supo, se echó a reír como hacía años que no hacía. Harry, aunque habría tenido todo el derecho a enfadarse, otro cualquier habría perecido allí mismo, simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y lo dejó solo durante todo el jodido día.

Claro, como él no era un prófugo de la justicia…

Sin embargo, la Resistencia estaba dirigida por Granger y Weasley, Harry prefería mantenerse en las sombras y atacar con todo el poder que tenía cuando era terriblemente necesario. Draco odiaba cuando eso sucedía, porque nunca sabía si Harry volvería a su lado.

Y eso que lo había visto luchar enfadado, era pura magia explosiva. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerlo. Por eso no entendía que lo llamasen señor oscuro, si de verdad lo fuese habría tomado el control de Europa hacía mucho tiempo.

De todas formas, no estaba seguro esta vez de qué había pasado, sabía que esa mañana le habían avisado de un avistamiento de antiguos mortífagos en un pueblo francés, pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar con un par de maldiciones. Solo esperaba, viendo el estado lamentable del gryffindor, que esos hijos de Circe estuvieran más que muertos.

Él no pertenecía a la Resistencia pero Harry lo consideraba su mano derecha y siempre estaba a su lado, cuando este no quería saber nada de nadie. Draco no quería sentirse especial por ello, pero todas las noches se acostaba con una sonrisa boba pintada en la cara y pensando en qué pasaría si un día lo mandaba todo a la mierda, esa especie de amistad que tenían, y besaba a su héroe particular.

Nunca lo hacía, obviamente.

Ahora que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y los ojos de Harry, esos que siempre le miraban con cariño, cada vez más vacíos, se sentía a punto de colapsar.

Sostuvo su mano con fuerza, entrelazó sus dedos, y suplicó. Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de llorar, gritar y de confesar hasta sus mayores temores.

Tal vez lo estaba haciendo.

—No puedes morirte, imbécil —lloriqueó entredientes—. Te lo prohibo.

Cubrió la herida, después de deshacerse de parte de la túnica, con un cataplasma casero. El mejor que tenía.

—Como mueras, te mato. ¿Me oyes?

—Alto y claro…

—Lo digo en serio.

—Draco…

—No, no uses ese tonito —gruñó, mientras recogía otra poción, esta de un color verdusco poco saludable—. No vayas a despedirte ni nada por el estilo, eres el jodido Potter, vas a salir de esta.

La poción quemaba al contacto con la piel.

Pero era efectiva.

—Draco… —Le costaba respirar, no sabía si era por la poción o por la sangre—. Me has llamado Harry, vuelve a decirlo… —Empezó a toser con fuerza, pero Draco no iba a permitir que la herida se abriese más, así que le lanzó un hechizo de estasis.

—Jódete, Harry.

Esa noche, quizá era de madrugada, no podía recordarlo con claridad, Harry se despertó por fin y le dio un golpe en el brazo, uno bastante fuerte para haber perdido tanta sangre, abriéndose los puntos. A Draco no le molestó, pues era una prueba fiable de que estaba vivo y, que sus ojos esmeralda brillasen con la misma intensidad que la noche anterior, era lo más grandioso que podría haberle ocurrido.

No le importó el moretón que después le salió, porque hasta eso valió la pena.

Obviamente eso no quitaba que se vengaría obligándole a tomar una sopa asquerosa durante una semana con una poción aún más desagradable, alegando que era para que mejorase más aprisa. No sería Draco Malfoy si no lo hiciera.

—Gracias —susurró unos minutos más tarde, cuando Draco soltó la varita y le tapó con la manta. Le tomó del brazo—. Quédate conmigo, por favor.

Draco podría haber dicho que no o haberse sentado en la silla a su lado, pero después de lo que había estado a punto de suceder, decidió ser un poco más atrevido.

Esa noche fue la primera donde compartieron cama, pero no la última.

Es que ellos empezaban las cosas al revés.

* * *

Su primer beso no fue majestuoso.

No hubo fuegos artificiales ni sonrisas de enamorados.

Fue simplemente eso. Un primer beso.

Uno bastante patético, dadas las circunstancias. No fue el beso que tendría una pareja normal porque no se encontraban en un escenario apropiado. Eran ellos dos rodeados de humo, muerte y acre, casi bañados en sangre. Al menos, pensó Draco, no era la sangre de ninguno de los dos.

No estaban heridos de gravedad ni a punto de ser asesinados.

Ya no.

Antes sí.

Grimmauld Place no era un lugar seguro. No después de haber sido atacados por un grupo de mercenarios que casi les habían matado. Draco no estaba seguro si habían sido enviados por mortífagos o, que era lo más probable, por el Ministerio a causa de un chivatazo de alguien de la Resistencia, más concretamente, del círculo de confianza porque muy pocos sabían cómo saltarse las protecciones sin que la casa o Harry hicieran algo para impedirlo.

Harry no había tardado en salir a defender su hogar, a salvarle el culo en realidad, pero juntos se habían librado de ese grupo de asalto.

Bueno, para qué mentir, Potter los había matado sin piedad para, inmediatamente después, cruzar la habitación y besarle. Así, sin anestesia.

El asunto de la traición era un problema que tratarían más tarde. Tal vez mañana temprano o nunca jamás, pues Draco lo único que quería en ese instante era aparecerse en un lugar seguro, si era posible sin soltarse del agarre de Harry, y respirar directamente desde sus labios el resto de su vida.

No necesitaba nada más que eso.

Por supuesto no iba a ser posible.

Cuando Harry lo besó, Draco se paralizó, pero antes de que el moreno pudiera apartarse avergonzado y decir alguna tontería gryffindoresca, el slytherin lo agarró con fuerza y le devolvió el beso con el mismo ímpetu, pero sin intención de dejarlo ir en ningún momento. Sin embargo, tras ese intenso beso, rodeados de muerte y sangre, la comadreja y Granger aparecieron para sacarlos de allí.

Weasley gritó.

Draco no supo si por el beso o por el escenario que le rodeaba.

Le importaba bien poco porque, tras reconocer a esos idiotas, tiró del cuello de la túnica de Potter para un nuevo beso.

Uno más corto pero igual de necesitado.

—Salgamos de aquí —gimió contra sus labios—. Esto huele fatal.

Harry soltó una carcajada, una sincera y maravillosa.

El traidor fue descubierto días después, Harry lo mató a _cruciatus_.

Draco no lo supo en ese momento, pero el gryffindor perdió el control por él, porque había estado a punto de perderlo sin ni siquiera poder decirle lo que sentía, y porque quería mostrar un punto.

Nada ni nadie saldría con vida si osaban traicionarlo.

Aunque eso tendría que haberle puesto los pelos de punta, fue otra parte de su cuerpo la que reaccionó alabada y, esta vez, no se sintió mal por eso, lo único de lo que se lamentó fue de no estar delante cuando Harry usó el imperdonable con ese hufflepuff idiota.

Esa noche, la del ajusticiamiento, fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

* * *

Harry tenía las manos manchadas de sangre.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que un ruido bastante comprometedor escapara de sus labios, mientras le lanzaba una mirada apreciativa a su novio.

En esos últimos años, desde la noche donde se entregaron por primera vez, había aprendido a valorar adecuadamente esos instantes donde Harry era solamente un hombre con un propósito en la vida, dispuesto a quebrar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

No era la Resistencia ni ninguna causa justa. Luchaba y mataba por él, para mantenerlo con vida y para entregarle el mundo a sus pies.

Draco lo amaba terriblemente por eso.

Ver a Harry lleno de sangre y suciedad, con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas encendidas y con esa sonrisa satisfecha era tan caliente que las piernas le flaqueaban, pero ahí estaba su héroe, sosteniéndolo antes de que ocurriera y atrapando su boca en un beso necesitado y animal.

Merlín, solo por eso cada jodida muerte valía la pena.

Una nueva célula mortífaga había caído.

Habían necesitado una semana para conseguirlo, pero bien podrían haber tardado un año porque la recompensa así lo valía. Esa noche, en una taberna de mala muerte de alguna aldea perdida de algún país muggle de Europa del Este, Draco montó a Harry con un hambre canina, como si llevara sin poder tocarlo una eternidad, hasta quedar exhaustos y no ser más que una masa de piernas y brazos enredados.

Harry abrazó a Draco con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, mientras el rubio se acomodaba en su pecho. A pesar de estar cansados, ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos, simplemente permanecieron así, escuchando sus respiraciones pausadas y los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Draco? —llamó su atención el moreno, sonaba preocupado, pero siempre era así cuando habían estado a punto de perderse en una estúpida lucha—. Quiero casarme contigo.

El aludido soltó una risita desde su escondite. No sabía porque le causaba gracia, pero así era.

—Hablo en serio —le advirtió medio en serio medio en broma—. ¡No te burles!

—¿Qué manera de decírmelo es esa? —exigió, alzando la cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver sus ojos verdes en medio de la oscuridad—. Es muy cutre.

Harry se encogió de hombros a duras penas. Draco pesaba bastante.

—No hay que pedirlo, me parece mal.

—¿Te parece mal? ¿Cómo que te parece mal? Explícate.

—Pues… —dudó y pensó que había sido un poco idiota por escuchar a Ron en esto. Draco no era Hermione, gracias a Dios—. Porque pedirlo sería como obligarte a que me digas que sí. Una decisión así es de dos y… Maldita sea, Draco solo…

Draco se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar soltar una carcajada.

Era un asunto serio.

O casi.

—¿Te has puesto rojo, Potty? —le picó, pinchándole con el dedo índice en su mejilla. Harry intentó apartarse, entre molesto y avergonzado—. Quieres casarte conmigo.

—¡Sí! —gruñó.

—Y yo quiero casarme contigo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te burlas de mí?

—Porque eres muy cutre. —Le dio un pico en los labios, a pesar de que Harry no quiso corresponder su gesto, al final cedió—. ¿No podías haber hecho algo más romántico?

—¿Te parece poco las vacaciones que nos estamos dando?

—Yo no llamaría vacaciones a este cuchitril, eh.

—Pues a mí me parece un lugar encantador —canturreó feliz—, con sus tormentas de nieve, su olor a cloacas, su falta de higiene y con su exquisita comida, ¿qué es por cierto lo que nos han servido esa amable familia?

Si hubiera habido un poco más de luz, Harry habría notado el color nauseabundo que cubrió el rostro sonrosado de su novio.

—Oh, qué asco. ¡No me lo recuerdes! —Draco escondió su nariz en el cuello de Harry, bebiendo de su olor corporal, mientras sentía como se reía a carcajadas a su costa—. Era… Era algo negro y… Mañana no desayunamos aquí.

—¿Y dónde quiere ir el señorito? —Harry se removió y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras enredaba sus piernas juntas.

—Nos aparecemos. Ya me da igual cruzarme con aurores. ¡Si es que existen aquí!

—La zona mágica más cercana está a cien kilómetros de aquí.

—Si estamos en la dirección correcta, claro.

—Lo estamos. Tenemos las coordenadas, mañana por la tarde nos habremos reunido con Hermione y Ron.

—Y estaremos en casa.

Draco llevaba junto a Harry en esa locura casi ocho años. Sin embargo, su relación con la comadreja y Granger no era amistosa pero tampoco mala, si lo pensaba con detenimiento. Weasley seguía frunciendo el ceño cada vez que lo veía aparecer, como si tuviera la ciega esperanza de que un día no lo hiciera, pero no intentaba nada contra él.

No conseguiría mucho salvo discutir con Harry.

Granger, en cambio, había aceptado casi desde el principio que él no se marcharía. No le miraba de ninguna manera, hablaban civilizadamente cuando tenían que hacerlo, pero su relación no avanzaba de ahí.

Draco lo entendía, si fuese al revés, si él hubiera estado en el lugar de la chica en el colegio, tampoco querría acercarse a alguien como él, por más que hubiera cambiado sinceramente.

Si Draco tuviera que elegir a alguien de la Resistencia, del grupo de Harry, para llamarlo amigo, esas serían Ginny y Luna. ¿Quién le iba a decir que cuando llegó a la sede serían ellas dos sus verdaderas aliadas?

Pero así fue.

Luna era tan maravillosa como la recordaba. Había sido su ancla en la mansión, a pesar de las circunstancias. Ginny, bueno, seguía siendo de armas tomar y tenía tan mal carácter como en la escuela, pero no era mala persona y si Harry había confiado en él, como ella le dijo la primera noche, le tendería una segunda oportunidad.

Ginny y él tenían demasiadas cosas en común.

Y no eran Harry precisamente.

No hay que decir, claro, que a la comadreja casi le dio un amago de infarto.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En que Ginny va a matarte por ser tan cutre —bromeó, aunque los dos sabían que ocurriría si la pelirroja llegaba a enterarse—. ¿Puedo elegir el sitio?

—Puedes elegirlo absolutamente todo, mi amor.

Era cierto.

Draco sonrió embobado.

—¿Y si quiero que sea en la luna? —tanteó, ganándose un empujoncito en broma—. Jo, con la ilusión que me hacía.

—En serio, donde sea.

—Donde sea… —susurró más para sí mismo que para Harry. Una idea estúpida se formó en su cabeza, una realmente arriesgada, si lo pensaba mucho y, aun así, quería llevarla a cabo porque era con lo que había soñado casi desde niño—. Quiero que sean los jardines de invierno.

—¿Rusia? ¿De verdad?

—No, tonto —se rio.

—¿Y dónde están esos jardines?

—En la casa de mis padres.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró casi automáticamente; se mantuvo en silencio tanto tiempo que Draco creyó que ya no iba a decir nada y que si lo decía, sería para negarse en rotundo, porque Inglaterra estaba vetada desde hacía una eternidad. Harry no le había permitido volver allí hasta que no terminara la guerra contra la Comunidad Mágica Internacional o firmaran el acuerdo con el MACUSA.

Draco nunca se había quejado, ¿cómo hacerlo si visitaba un lugar diferente prácticamente cada semana? ¿si estaba en sus brazos, a salvo? Pero él echaba de menos esos jardines, esos lugares idílicos que ni la magia de Voldemort había alcanzado.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no importaba, a pesar de que lo hacía y quería patalear y llorar como un niño pequeño, pero Harry no le dio la oportunidad.

Siempre se le adelantaba.

—Como tú quieras.

—¿Qué? —Se le quebró la voz casi al final y se sintió estúpido—. ¿Y cómo…?

—Si me prometes esperar unos meses más, quizá un año o así, nos casaremos en cualquier parte de Inglaterra mágica, si así lo quieres.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

—Que han tenido bastante paz para toda una eternidad —comentó tranquilamente—. Las islas caerán y la Resistencia tomará el poder.

—Podremos volver a casa…

—Sí, si Hermione ha conseguido convencer al representante del MACUSA, no habrá obstáculo que nos impida imponer un gobierno justo. Tendrás tus jardines, tendrás lo que desees.

—Te deseo…

Draco podría haber comentado que no hay justicia en imponerse o en ganar una guerra que él mismo había iniciado, pero para eso tendría que importarle esos idiotas lameculos del Ministerio y no lo hacía en absoluto, así que se lanzó a los brazos de su ahora prometido y se dispuso a demostrarle, una vez más, cuánto lo amaba.

Nunca se cansaría de hacerlo.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos con una dificultad inimaginable. Le llevó tres intentos conseguir que sus párpados no cediesen pero al final pudo distinguir las luces cálidas de las velas a su alrededor y los ojos esmeralda de un Harry ligeramente molesto.

Casi sonrió.

La mandíbula le dolía lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a intentarlo.

—Eres un idiota.

—También te quiero… —Le costaba hablar tanto como moverse, sentía la boca pastosa y le dolían todos los músculos.

Harry se acercó a él con cuidado y le colocó un paño húmedo en la frente. Draco no se quejó porque esos dolores y el paño, que olía ligeramente a esencia de muérdago, eran la prueba de que alguien le había suministrado el antídoto a tiempo.

Viviría un poco más.

Gracias a Morgana por permitirlo.

—¿Lo has hecho? ¿Es…? —Intentó incorporarse, al final Harry tuvo que ayudarlo con unas cuantas almohadas—. ¿Ha funcionado?

Harry asintió a regañadientes.

—¿Hablas de tu veneno? —preguntó como si nada, aunque Draco podía notar lo enfadado que estaba—. ¿No lo ves? Casi te mata.

—¿Tenemos el Ministerio?

—Reino Unido es nuestro, sí.

Draco sonrió, mandando a la mierda todo el dolor que amenazaba con hacerle colapsar. Habían ganado.

Eran libres.

—¿La mansión…?

—Está perfectamente. Los elfos se encargarán de adecentarla para nosotros, cariño.

Draco cerró los ojos unos segundos y suspiró aliviado.

—Ha valido la pena.

Harry apartó las sábanas y se metió en la cama con él. Tenían una fiesta que los esperaba, gente que necesitaba escucharles, un mundo que gobernar y mucho papeleo que gestionar, pero ninguno de los dos quería moverse de allí, ya que estar juntos era lo que verdaderamente importaba tras esa estúpida guerra que había durado demasiado.

Draco buscó la mano de Harry bajo las sábanas y entrelazó sus dedos juntos.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Harry James Potter?

—Que te jodan, Malfoy.

Los dos empezaron a reír a carcajadas para que, inmediatamente después, Draco sufriera los estragos de su bromita, porque reírse cuando tienes todo el cuerpo hecho mierda no es lo más recomendable del mundo.

Draco se hizo un ovillo y escondió el rostro en el hueco entre el costado de Harry y la cama, y se mordió el labio, maldiciendo su estupidez en el laboratorio.

—¿Te encuentras mal?

—Un minuto.

—Qué bestia eres.

—¡Habló! —bufó molesto, era obvio que en ese tiempo que había estado inconsciente, Harry había hecho más de una locura innecesaria—. Estaré bien en unas horas.

—Estarás bien justo para nuestro aniversario —Draco frunció el ceño—. ¡Todavía es Nochebuena! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué el Ministerio pusiera mucha resistencia?

Esa noche, justo antes de que el reloj marcase las doce, antes de que fuese la madrugada de su primera Navidad donde el mundo no intentaría asesinarlos o encerrarlos, Draco y Harry brindaron por una nueva era junto a aquellas personas que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estarían a su lado, asegurándose de mantenerlos a salvo.

Draco se permitió un segundo para pensar en ese niño de dieciocho años atrapado en una celda de Azkaban, que había perdido a sus padres y toda esperanza de salir con vida de allí; se permitió un momento para brindar por él, por lo que fue, por lo que podría haber sido y por lo que era hoy y para siempre.

—Por ti —susurró, mientras observaba los fuegos artificiales de los Weasleys quebrar el cielo y un poco más alto—. Por nosotros.

—Feliz Navidad, mi amor.

Por todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que conformaban su pasado, su presente y su futuro.

Draco se dejó abrazar por Harry.

Sí, habían sobrevivido y ahora les tocaba empezar a vivir.

 **fin.**

 **«una chispa en la oscuridad.»**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES** :

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Llevo TANTO TIEMPO sin publicar nada que no me sorprendería que no hubiera ni una sola alma que estuviera gastando un poco de su tiempo leyéndome.

*Se encoge de hombros y se va a llorar a un rincón*.

Ahora en serio: FELIZ NAVIDAD. Felices fiestas o feliz lo que sea que celebréis en estos días de descanso. Bueno, sí os pasa como a mí que tenéis los exámenes finales de cuatrimestre en enero, entonces no son días de descanso, son días mortales, pero mantengo la esperanza de que la gente no tenga tanta mala suerte como yo, ¿o sí? A MIS BRAZOS(?.

Esta historia surgió ayer por la mañana, así, como una bombilla que se enciende de repente y como voy con mi ordenador casi a cualquier lado, me puse a escribir. Hoy lo he terminado, habría sucedido ayer si no hubiera tenido a mi familia dando vueltas a mi alrededor. Cosas de las fiestas, algo que nunca entenderé. XD.

¡Espero que os guste mi regalo de Navidad! Un patético intento de Dark!Drarry donde Harry le ofrecería el mundo a Draco si se lo pidiera. Ojalá pudiera ser más largo, quizá algún día le dé forma a la historia que tengo en mi cabeza, una bastante trágica donde Harry no dudaría en destrozar a todos aquellos que osaran mirar mal a Draco o a su familia. Ojalá.

No me enrollo más, deseadme suerte y disfrutad de vuestra libertad.

* * *

#UnReviewUnDía. #RevivamosElDrarry.

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**

* * *

 _«_ _travesura realizada_ _»._


End file.
